villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramona Vega (Hustlers)
Ramona Vega (Jennifer Lopez) is the main villainess from the 2019 film, Hustlers. Introduction (2007) The film takes place during a time period spanning eight years, and in 2007, Ramona Vega is introduced as a veteran stripper/exotic dancer at a club where Dorothy (the film's main protagonist) works to take care of her grandmother, doing so under the name Destiny. After seeing Ramona's performance, Destiny meets Ramona at the rooftop, leading to Ramona becoming a mentor and best friend to Destiny. Not only does Ramona teach dance moves to Destiny, but she points out the type of customers who frequent the club. Ramona stated that there were three types: insecure men who don't spend much, regulars, and wealthy Wall Street types who spend loads of money but enter through the back door. Heel Turn (2008-2011) In the fall of 2008, a financial crisis hits, which affected (among other companies) the club, leaving few clients for Ramona and Destiny. During this time, Destiny finds herself with a boyfriend, Johnny, resulting in the birth of a daughter, but the relationship sours and by 2011, she has trouble finding work. Destiny and Ramona reunited when the former returned to her old club, now finding that the clients demand sex. Later in the film, Ramona is shown with a relatively new dancer named Annabelle and asks her to go "fishing" with her, which is revealed as a ploy that has the women get their clients drunk and take their credit card information, while later maxing out their cards. Ramona turned heel later on when she invited Destiny to engage in her scheme, revealing that she began her activities once the crisis hit. Her heel persona increased when she revealed that she planned to drug her clients with a mixture of ketamine (which takes their memories) and MDMA (which, in Ramona's words, makes the clients happy), and regarding her reasoning, the evil Ramona stated that the wealthy men she targets get their money via illegal means, and her actions (in her mind) level the playing field. Destiny joins Ramona in the scheme, which involved Annabelle and Mercedes, and as the film progressed, the quartet drugged various wealthy clients and robbed them, using their victims' finances to further their lifestyle. The scheme originally had Ramona and her crew splitting the profits with the club, but after seeing other strippers copy them, Ramona informed Destiny that they deserved all of the money and cut ties with the club. The villainess also recruited more women to join them, with the new girls all having some semblance of a criminal record, much to Destiny's consternation. Among the new recruits was Dawn, a stripper who had a drug addiction and a record, and while Destiny had to help Mercedes and Annabelle with a client who nearly died due to their scheme, Ramona was bailing Dawn out of jail, ignoring Destiny's calls while doing so. Arrest and Aftermath (2013-2015) As revealed in the film's climax, Ramona and Destiny's falling out came after they targeted one of their victims, whose name was only revealed as Doug. Destiny and Doug bonded over their children, with the latter's son being autistic, and it was also revealed that Doug had been through a bitter divorce. After robbing him, Doug was on the phone pleading with Destiny for his money back so he could pay his mortgage, but Ramona--despite being a mother himself--expressed a lack of remorse and sympathy for Doug and snatched Destiny's phone from her, while calling Destiny an "ungrateful bitch." Doug informed police about what happened to him, and it led more similar cases being uncovered, resulting in Ramona and the others being arrested on May 12, 2013. Ramona was caught while making a withdrawal, and she spoke to Destiny regarding getting lawyers, only for Destiny to reveal that she took a plea deal. The villainess lashed out at Destiny for doing so, only to hug her after Destiny mentioned her daughter as the reason. The film's epilogue revealed that Ramona avoided jail but received five years probation, and in the final scenes (taking place in 2015), Ramona is shown working retail and informed Elizabeth, a journalist who also interviewed Destiny for an article about the scam, that Destiny was the only one she trusted to have her back. Category:Ambitious Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Evil Laugh Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Robber Category:Thief Category:Fate: Guilty